1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a housing for an electronic key, especially for use in motor vehicles, with electrical and electronic components inside the housing, at least some of which are arranged on a mounting plate, and with an opening in the housing, which can be covered by an elastic keypad with at least one key. In this regard, on its side facing the mounting plate, the key is provided with an extension, by which a component on the mounting plate that is designed as a switching element can be operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keys of this type are being used more and more nowadays to facilitate the opening and closing of a vehicle and/or the trunk of a vehicle. However, housings of this type have the disadvantages that they are not user-friendly, that the sealing by the operating parts is inadequate, or that the cost of production and/or assembly is too great.